


there's a new (air)man in town

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Alex has a lot on his plate between his father, Michael, resurrecting Max, and his actual job. When a spot on his team opens up, he needs someone he can trust to watch his back. Luckily, he knows just the man.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Patrick Scott [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick comes to Roswell!!
> 
> If you are new to Patrick Scott, I recommend reading The Best Damn Airman first. Please note, though, that all of the works in the Patrick Scott series are not necessarily connected as a single au

It started with Alex smiling at his phone. It was a genuine smile too, which should have clued them in that it was something big. Alex didn’t smile much anymore, not like that anyhow.

“Is he cute?” Liz asked when she saw it. Kyle and Michael perked their heads up at her voice and followed her gaze to Alex. Kyle raised an eyebrow while Michael tensed.

Alex didn’t look up right away, his thumbs flying across the screen. “It’s work,” he replied absently. “New guy transferring to my unit.” 

They accepted that like the nothing sort of news Alex presented it as. The only other comment Alex made was a week later when he warned them about popping by his house unexpectedly: he was getting a house guest while his new coworker settled into Roswell.

Looking back, Liz wasn’t sure how he managed to downplay it so significantly. Maybe if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t have been so blindsided by it.

—

Michael had cut back in the drinking department since starting a relationship with Maria but Liz couldn’t help but keep an eye on him when he tossed back drink after drink. “Wanna slow down?” She said with a laugh. Across the bar, Maria just sort of shrugged. 

“This is slow,” Michael replied. He took a fresh bottle of beer from Maria with a smile. The sad thing was, Liz believed him. 

“Still,” she tried. “Could slow down a little more.”

Michael’s face twitched like he was holding back a reaction but Liz couldn’t fathom what it would be. Maria leaned across the counter. “So,” she started, stealing their attention from each other and redirecting it to her. “I need ideas to bring in business during the week. What do you think the odds are that karaoke would take off here?”

“Here?” Michael laughed lightly. “In Roswell?” He shook his head. “No one sings karaoke in Roswell.”

Maria’s face fell slightly before she recovered herself. “Maybe no one sings because there’s nowhere _to_ sing,” she retorted. “I think I’m gonna set it up. Maybe do a trial run or to and see if it’s popular enough to make a regular thing.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Maria,” Liz told her honestly. They’d had fun at that karaoke bar in Texas and she wouldn’t hate to have a place like that here at home, even if it was only once a week.

“I think I can find some equipment for you,” Michael offered. “I know a guy with a quality stereo system you might be able to use.” Maria smiled at him in thanks.

Before she could say anything, a large man stepped up directly behind Michael and placed his hands on each of his shoulders. Liz didn’t recognize the guy and by the look on Maria’s face neither did she but Michael tensed, his body prepared to fight. “Hey-” Liz started to say but she stopped when the guy pressed down on Michael’s shoulders and Michael went boneless in an instant. Liz caught a slight motion and looked closer to see the guy’s thumbs pressed into the base of Michael’s neck and were rubbing circles almost like he was starting to give him a massage.

Michael dropped his head forward with a groan and Liz exchanged bewildered looks with Maria until Michael moved again. This time he leaned back into the guy’s chest and let his head flop backwards until he was looking up at his face. “What the hell are you doing here?”

The guy shrugged and looked around. His hands were still on Michael’s shoulders but Michael wasn’t objecting. “Heard this was a good place to get a drink.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “No. I mean, what are you doing in Roswell?”

The guy grinned. “New posting.”

Michael sat up and spun around in a heartbeat. “What?” He asked blankly.

The guy laughed. “New posting,” he repeated. He looked around the bar again. “Seems Roswell’s my new home for the foreseeable future.” He looked back at Michael. “I take it Alex didn’t mention it, huh?”Michael shook his head. 

“Michael?” Maria asked. “Who’s your friend?”

Michael glanced back at her then at Liz like he’d forgotten they were there. “This is, uh, this is Patrick.”

Patrick leaned forward and shook Maria’s hand. “You must be Maria,” he smiled warmly. “Alex has told me all about you.”

Maria shook his hand in shock. “He’s told me nothing about you.”

Patrick didn’t seem to take offense to that. He just laughed and turned to Liz. “And you must be Liz?” Liz nodded and shook his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you two.”

“Finally?” Liz had to ask.

“Oh I’ve known Alex for eight years?” He thought about it then shrugged. “I lived with the guy for a couple of years,” he explained.

“And you’re volunteering to live with him again?” Michael asked.

Patrick shrugged. “Easier to crash in his guest room than a hotel while I get my shit together.” Ah. So this was the new guy on Alex’s unit. He reached out and tapped Michael on the shoulder. “Come on. It’s been a while since I schooled you in pool.” He nodded to Maria and Liz and headed for the pool tables. Michael followed without complaint.

“I think your memory’s getting faulty in your old age,” he called after the man as they crossed the room. “You always lose.”

“Hey Liz,” Maria asked when they couldn’t quite hear them anymore. “Did you know-”

“No,” Liz replied. It didn’t matter what the question actually was. Liz didn’t have any answers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why didn’t you tell me you were moving here?” Michael leaned over the table and lined up his shot.

“I figured Alex would’ve and if he didn’t, I thought it might be a nice surprise,” Patrick told him.

Michael didn’t look at him. “Alex and I aren’t exactly talking right now,” he confessed.

“I know,” Patrick replied easily. “He told me. Said you were dating Maria now?” Michael met his eyes briefly before focusing back on the table. “You happy?”

Michael sighed heavily and finally looked at him. “I’m trying to be.”

“Is she helping?”

“Yeah,” Michael smiled. “She is.”

Patrick nodded once. “Okay then. I can’t wait to get to know her.” Michael nodded, a wary look in his eyes. Patrick gamely did not roll his own. “Look, she’s your girlfriend, right? And she’s Alex’s friend. Of course I want to get to know her, man.”

“Yeah, okay.” Michael quickly sunk another ball. Patrick barely glanced at the table, knowing already that Michael was going to win. 

“How are you?” Patrick asked. “How’s your brother? Your sister?”

Michael flinched, his cue stick missing the cue ball and smacking the six. “I’m good. They’re good. We’re all-”

“Good?” Michael didn’t seem amused. “Seriously, Michael. I haven’t talked to you in months. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Right,” Patrick said, voice full of mock understand. “Nothing’s going on with you. That’s why you’re not talking to Alex, why you ignored my texts for months, why you smell like you took a bath in some whiskey,” he stepped forward and grabbed Michael’s left hand, “why you’ve been shooting pool like your hand isn’t crushed?” Michael yanked his hand free and Patrick let him. “I’m just worried about you, Michael.”

Michael scoffed. “Don’t be.” He held his arms out. “I’m fine.”

“Hey,” a woman’s voice came from Patrick’s left. It was Alex’s friend Liz. “Mind if I join you guys?” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “Maria’s busy and it was getting a little lonely at the bar.”

Patrick smiled warmly. “Sure thing. You can be on my team, help me take Michael down.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You know there’s such a thing as three person pool.”

“Sure,” Patrick agreed. “If you want to lose in one turn.” Liz looked surprised. “Have you never played pool with this guy?” Patrick laughed. “If he’s sober, you’re screwed. If he’s drunk you might get a few turns in.”

Michael scoffed but he was already racking the balls. “I’ll let you break,” he said generously. “Decide which one of you wants to actually have a turn.” Patrick wasn’t sure he was sober enough for that but he wasn’t going to argue. Michael seemed to have gone through a few mood changes just in the short time he’s been here.

Liz waved him on so Patrick broke and sunk the six. He missed the next shot and let Michael play. “So Alex said you’re a scientist?” He turned to Liz. “Something really complicated?”

Liz laughed and nodded. “I specialize in biomedical research, mainly regenerative medicine.”

“That sounds very important,” Patrick paused, “and probably very far over my head.”

“She makes people better,” Michael said from across the table. He and Liz exchanged a look.

“I’m trying,” she allowed. She cleared her throat. “So what about you? You’re here to join Alex’s team?”

Patrick nodded. “Yep. He had an open space on his team and I was up for relocation so it seemed like a perfect fit. Besides, now I finally get to see everything I’ve always heard so much about.”

Liz raised an eyebrow. “Alex talked about Roswell?” Michael missed the last striped ball and she stepped up for her turn. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Even Alex Manes gets homesick sometimes,” Patrick told her. “But he mostly talked about you and Maria and Rosa and this bar and your family’s diner more than anything else. He loves you guys a lot.”

Liz smiled. “And we love him.”

Patrick laughed. “Good.” Liz looked at him strangely but he didn’t bother to clarify. 

“How long have you known him?” She asked, setting up her second shot.

Patrick had to think about that. “Technically we met ten years ago? But it was only in passing so it doesn’t count. We met in training about eight years ago and somehow agreed to live with each other,” Patrick shrugged. “It worked out and we lived together for almost six years. We were lucky enough to get a second shared posting.”

“They served two tours together, too,” Michael added. 

“That’s right,” Patrick nodded. “His first and second.”

Liz looked over at him. “You guys are really close, then.” She smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I’ve just never heard him mention you.”

Patrick didn’t take offense. “He’s not one for sharing, is he?”

“So how do you know Michael?”

“Well like I said, I-” Patrick grunted when Michael’s elbow collided with his diaphragm. He covered the motion by walking in front of him so Liz wouldn’t see. Liz came around the table to their side after missing her shot. Patrick looked at Michael in question, unsure how to answer if Michael didn’t want him telling the truth.

“Guerin!” Someone yelled from across the bar. Michael looked over and nodded before turning back to Liz and Patrick. After a brief hesitation he waved Patrick on.

“I’m gonna get a drink.”

Liz watched him leave. “So?”

“I, uh, I lived with Alex for almost six years,” he repeated. 

“So you said,” she looked at him. “Doesn’t explain how you met Michael, though.”

Patrick was confused. “I met Michael when he visited. After a couple of visits we started talking to each other without Alex around to mediate.” He shrugged. 

Liz’s eyes were wide with surprise. “Michael visited Alex?”

“Yeah? Did you not know they used to be together?” Patrick would kick himself if he’d blabbed about Alex’s business without his knowledge.

“Yeah, I mean no,” Liz shook her head. “I thought they had a thing in high school.”

“I mean, that’s when they got together,” Patrick blinked. “Look, I’m not comfortable talking about them with you since they clearly haven’t.”

Liz nodded. “Yeah, no, I agree. I guess I just realized I haven’t actually talked to Alex about it.”

Patrick cocked his head. “So you talked to Michael?” That seemed less likely.

“Maria,” Liz replied. “Before she started dating Michael she was really torn up about it because he had a history with Alex. I guess I heard her wrong when she mentioned it.” Patrick hummed but didn’t say anything. “I’ll talk to Alex.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“Hey,” Michael rejoined them. “I was thinking of calling it a night.”

Liz blinked in surprise. “You were?”

Patrick placed his cue stick on the table. “I’ll head out with you. Liz, it was really nice to meet you, I hope we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Yeah, you too,” she smiled. “It was really nice to meet you.”

Michael nodded at her in farewell and they left. 

“Isn’t that your Airstream?” Patrick pointed out the silver trailer. He’d heard all about it from both Michael and Alex but he hadn’t known Michael parked it outside the local bar.

“Yup. Maria’s mom went missing and Maria’s worried. She’s been staying here in case her mom finds her way back so I moved it out here to help her keep an eye on the place and so she’s not alone.”

Patrick smiled. “You’re a good guy, Michael Guerin.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” he clapped a hand on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed. “Now give me a ride back to Alex’s. He dropped me off here.”

Michael stuttered to a halt. “Alex dropped you off?”

Patrick turned to face him. “Yeah. I tried to get him to come in with me but he said he had something to do so he left.”

“And you believed him?” Michael scoffed.

“No,” Patrick met his gaze evenly. “I figured he probably made up an excuse to not have to spend a night with his ex and his friend that’s now dating his ex. I didn’t push it though.” Michael looked away. “Come on. Take me home, Cowboy.”

Michael’s usual “don’t call me that,” was much sharper than usual. Patrick was taken aback before he remembered that he’d only picked the nickname up from Alex.

“Okay, I won’t.”

Michael led the way to his truck and they got in silently. A few minutes went by before Patrick tried his luck again. “What happened to your hand? I thought it was permanent.”

“Miracle cure,” was all Michael said.

Patrick accepted it. “And your family? How are they?”

Michael sighed heavily. “Liz dumped my brother and he responded by running away. It’s been a month and no one’s heard from him. My sister’s husband was killed in a freak lightning storm around the same time so she’s a little bit of a mess.”

“And you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Try again.”

“I’m doing better.”

“Good.” They pulled up to Alex’s house. The man himself was out on the patio, a pad of paper in his hands as he scribbled something down. There were no lights on except for the string of fairy lights and it made Alex’s skin glow. “You know,” he commented lightly. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Michael stiffened. “I am doing better.”

Patrick looked at him. “I believe you.”

“Then what-”

“Where’s your brother, Michael?”

“Patrick.” There was a warning in Alex’s voice that Patrick rarely heard and had never had directed at him. Patrick glanced out the open window to see Alex staring right at them, his pen and paper forgotten in his lap.

“Thanks for the ride, Michael,” he said. “And don’t be a stranger, okay? Next time you ignore my texts, I’m gonna be banging on your door.”

Michael smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

There was a moment after Patrick got out of the truck where Alex and Michael stared at each other. Neither said a word and finally Michael pulled away.

Patrick fell into a chair with a huff. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to have to get used to people lying to me?”

The corner of Alex’s lips quirked upwards. “Welcome to Roswell.”


End file.
